A Courtesan of Rome Choices
This page contains the choices in A Courtesan of Rome and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 2 *Crowned in Glory (��15) *Braids and Beads (��15) *Upswept Curls *Barbarian Blonde *Modest Bun Choice 3 *A Belt of Jewels (��15) *Caped in Violet (��20) *Bare-Armed Beauty *Olive Sheath Choice 4 *Perfect! Let's begin! *Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your name? Default is "Arin." Chapter One: Princess of Gaul Choices Choice 1 *Could not ask for a more handsome patron. (❤ +Cassius) *Care nothing for Rome's Senate. (No effect) Choice 2 *Charm your guests for you. (+Reputation) *Stick to my performance. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What tribe are you from? Default is "Catauni." Choice 4 *We must have faith. (No effect) *The gods have abandoned us. (No effect) Choice 5 *Bow to Legate Aquila. (No effect) *Yell at Legate Aquila. (No effect) Choice 6 *To survive anything they do to me. ( ) *To go to the ends of the earth to find you. ( ) *To kill Legate Aquila and all his creatures. ( ) Choice 7 *Will not ruin your party with my musings. (+Reputation) *Was just remembering my family. (No effect) Choice 8 *Brush him off. (No effect) *Tell him what you overheard about Marc Antony. (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm sure Cassius will want to see you. (No effect) *I'd love to have your company. (❤ +Sabina) Choice 10 *Knock it aside. (No effect) Choice 11 *No one but myself. (No effect) *The Catauni. (No effect) Choice 12 *What would I need to do? (No effect) *I will not take orders from you! (No effect) Choice 13 *Teach me to wield this power. (+Reputation) *What power is there in serving men? (No effect) *I care only for avenging my family. (No effect) " " Choice 14 *I love when you defend me. (❤ +Syphax) *I can handle this myself. (+Reputation) Choice 15 *Insulted the honor of Lena's scholae. (No effect) *Couldn't help yourself. I understand. (No effect) " " If you got 1 or more +Reputation. " " If you got 0 +Reputation. Choice 16 *Was just remembering how I came here. (No effect) *Am better now that we're alone. (❤ +Syphax) Choice 17 *Make an offering with Syphax. (��12) *Go to the meal. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Still a little shaken up. (No effect) *Better now that I'm with you. (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 2 *In their memory. (No effect) *In their honor. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *A coin. (No effect) *A ring. (No effect) *A drop of blood. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Keep my family safe. (No effect) *Bring my family back to me. (No effect) *Allow me my vengeance on Legate Aquila. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Shall be the best Roman. (No effect) *Despise Rome and always will. (No effect) *Want to hear what else you see in me. (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 6 *Your friendship is valuable to me. (No effect) *We should not allow ourselves to get too close. (No effect) *You are more than just a friend. (❤ +Syphax) " " Choice 18 *Wish we could just be alone together. (❤ +Cassius) *Thank you for your support. (No effect) Chapter Two: Crossing the Rubicon Choices Choice 1 *Fight them. (No effect) *Pull Cingerix back. (No effect) Choice 2 *What happened? How was Caesar's victory achieved? (No effect) *I've waited a long time to meet you... (❤ +Antony) Choice 3 *The invasion was ''unlawful! (No effect) *I take it ''you ''believe the invasion was justified? (No effect) *Why would a senator vote ''against Roman expansion? (+Reputation) Choice 4 *Are a mediocre soldier basking in Caesar's glory. (+Reputation) *Are as astute as you are handsome. (❤ +Antony) *Know Cassius is a good man. (❤ +Cassius) Choice 5 *Only have me if you beg. (❤ +Antony) *Talk to my scholae. (+Reputation) *Never have me! (No effect) Choice 6 *Battle axe. (��15) ( ) *Longsword and shield. (��15) ( ) *Standard gladius. ( ) Choice 7 *Boast. (No effect) *Spit. (No effect) Choice 8 *Dodge blow. (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. Option order is random *Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Freeze! (No effect) *Charge! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you freeze. Choice 10 *Will destroy all Romans! (No effect) *Will not die for your entertainment! (No effect) *Have no quarrel with you, Scythian. (No effect) Choice 11 *Offer mercy. (No effect) *Finish him. (No effect) Choice 12 *Have too much to live for to lose. (No effect) *Fight only to spill Roman blood. (No effect) *Only wish it were you in the ring with me. (No effect) Choice 13 *Sneak out quietly. (No effect) *Run as fast as I can. (No effect) Choice 14 *Fight! (No effect) *Go quietly. (No effect) Choice 15 *Will have my freedom. (No effect) *Have not lost everything if my family still lives. (No effect) Choice 16 *You don't know anything of Caesar's plans. (+Wiles) *You wish to be left alone. (+Wiles) Choice 17 *Only here because I was paid. (No effect) *Looking for a powerful man. (+Wiles) (❤ +Antony) *Here for reasons of my own. (No effect) Choice 18 *Is Legate Aquila coming here with Caesar? (No effect) *Shouldn't you be at Caesar's side? (+Wiles) Choice 19 *Syphax, I can handle myself. (No effect) *Antony, are you certain about that? (No effect) Choice 20 *Enjoyed myself tonight. (+Wiles) *Been at war my whole life. (No effect) *Been happy to be with you. (❤ +Cassius) Choice 21 *Have a private meal. (��17) *Remain at the party. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Always like to hear what's happening. (No effect) *Rather just spend time together. (❤ +Cassius) Diamond Choice 2 *Sea Urchin (No effect) *Flamingo Tongues (No effect) *Roasted Dormouse (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Delicious. (No effect) *Disgusting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *But something changed your mind? (No effect) *Most Romans never learn differently. (No effect) *I'll bet you were an adorable child. (❤ +Cassius) Diamond Choice 5 *Never trust anyone whose first loyalty is to gold. (No effect) *I wish the tribes in Gaul had shown such loyalty. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Why haven't you done more? ( ) *I wish there were more Romans like you. (❤ +Cassius) (Path A) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *Kiss him. (❤ +Cassius) *Stand up. (No effect) " " Chapter Three: The Aid of the Gods Choices Choice 1 *Renewal. (No effect) *Peace. (No effect) *Love. (No effect) Choice 2 *A pleasure to meet you. (+Reputation) ( ) *When did you return from Gaul? (+Wiles) ( ) *You are a murderer! Choice 3 *The monster who burned my village. (No effect) *No one to me. (+Reputation) Choice 4 *Thank you for trying. (No effect) *Would not want to be here without you. (❤ +Syphax) *Will have my vengeance. (No effect) Choice 5 *Intriguing. (No effect) *Revolting. (No effect) Choice 6 *Kiss him. (❤ +Cassius) *Bow to him. (No effect) Choice 7 *Accept (No effect) Choice 8 *Cassius offered me kindness, not just pottery. (No effect) *Perhaps your patrons just don't like to look at you. (No effect) Choice 9 *Wanted me. (No effect) *Hated me. (No effect) Choice 10 *I have come far since then. (No effect) *It's too bad you're a slow learner. (No effect) *We must both protect the scholae. (No effect) Choice 11 *Bathe with Syphax. (��18) *Bathe alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Did she end up here? (No effect) *Haven't you answered if you were her bodyguard? (No effect) *Are we still talking about Xanthe? (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 2 *You ask to guard me instead? (❤ +Syphax) *She ever lead you on? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Like working for Lena. (No effect) *Would rather be anywhere but Rome. (No effect) *Am glad to have met you. (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss Syphax. (❤+Syphax) (Path A) *Just bathe. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) *Would rather be with you than any patrician client! (No effect) *Just need to be discreet. (No effect) *Don't know what I was thinking. (No effect) " " Choice 12 *Don't trust anyone from a tribe that abandoned us. (No effect) *Am glad to see a friendly face. (No effect) Choice 13 *Use the elixir to find my mother. (��15) *Refuse the elixir. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Where are you? (No effect) *Are you still alive? (No effect) Choice 14 *Keep my children safe. (No effect) *Bring my children back to me. (No effect) *Grant me my freedom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I love you! (No effect) *Where are you? (No effect) *Come to me! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I trust you. (No effect) *Put your faith in the goddess. (No effect) " " Choice 15 *Hears all prayers. (No effect) *Has no connection to you. (No effect) Choice 16 *Do you believe Iuna Pythia hears Her? (No effect) *I have been Her acolyte since I was a child. (No effect) *Join me and She might speak to you. (No effect) Choice 17 *Is who I've been waiting to see. (No effect) *Is a less powerful patron than Marc Antony. (No effect) Choice 18 *Veil in Ivory (��25) ( ) *Wear your regular clothes. (No effect) Choice 19 *This is Xanthe, Lena's former top courtesan. (No effect) *Let's find somewhere more private. (No effect) *Find your own patrons, Xanthe! (No effect) Choice 20 *Vote on Caesar? (No effect) *Defend Rome? (No effect) Chapter Four: The Hunt Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Attack! (No effect) *Retreat! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze and your brother (Cingerix) saves you. Choice 2 *Must make our stand here! (No effect) *Fight best as ghosts in the night. (No effect) Choice 3 *Will remember that. (No effect) *Hardly need help with that! (No effect) Choice 4 *How to kill. (+Wiles) *How to heal. (No effect) Choice 5 *Should get a hold of yourself. (No effect) *Need not comply with your husband's wishes. (No effect) *Must not worry. I will keep your secret. (No effect) Choice 6 *Leave now, if you're afraid. (No effect) *Stand up to him. (No effect) *Protect yourself how you think best. (No effect) Choice 7 *Invite Sabina to join you. (��18) *Continue your lesson alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *The goddess. (No effect) *Locusta. (No effect) *Me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A warning. (No effect) *A memory. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Young. (No effect) *Scared. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Your father had no right to ask that of you. (No effect) *I'm sorry for what you suffered. (No effect) *This is why I will never marry a man. (❤ +Sabina) Diamond Choice 5 *Attraction. (❤ +Sabina) *Protectiveness. (No effect) *Pity. (No effect) " " Choice 8 *Find him and kill him. (No effect) *Make him understand what he did. (No effect) *Do as you advise me. (No effect) Choice 9 *Walk beside my horse. (No effect) *Walk with me. (No effect) *Ride behind me. (No effect) Choice 10 *Was waiting for your offer. (❤ +Antony) *Take the work I am given. (No effect) *Don't believe Cornelius is Caesar's ally. (No effect) Choice 11 *Show respect to those who give their lives. (No effect) *Have lost my faith in prayer. (No effect) Choice 12 *I doubt you care about anyone outside yourself. (+Reputation) *It seems there's one thing we can agree on. (No effect) Choice 13 *Kill the hare. (No effect) *Release the hare. (No effect) Choice 14 *Adopt the greyhound (��20) *Refuse the greyhound. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What will you name the greyhound? Default name is "Artemis." " " Diamond Choice 2 *Then that you shall have. (❤ +Antony) *You have my thanks, but only that. (No effect) *I shall never kiss you. Choice 15 *Why did you leave Numidia? (No effect) *What was your childhood like? (No effect) *Do you wish you could go home? (No effect) Choice 16 *Hard to hear your praise of them. (No effect) *Good to hear another way to view them. (No effect) *Impossible for me to hate you. (❤ +Syphax) Choice 17 *Take the long way home with Syphax. (��18) *Hurry back to the city. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Can't believe you survived that. (No effect) *Feel bad for the crocodiles. *Want to watch your naked crocodile wrestling... (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 2 *Show me how. (No effect) *I used to know, once. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Offer Syphax the satyrion. (❤ +Syphax) (Path A) *Eat the satyrion. (❤ +Syphax) (Path A) *Leave the satyrion. ( ) Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) *I want to be with you. (No effect) *We should stop. (No effect) " " Chapter Five: Red-Handed Choices Choices 1 * Accept Choice 2 * I am ready to learn. (No effect) * I already know how to use a knife. * You should have taught me long ago. Choice 3 This is a timed choice. Option order is random. * Knock his hand aside.⬅ Correct * Put the knife to his back. * Freeze. Choice 4 * You look nice. (No effect) * That's hardly appropriate. Choice 5 * Revealing. * Elegant. (No effect) Choice 6 * A Living Muse (��25) * Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 7 * You're trying too hard. (No effect) * Cassius invited me. * Maybe you'll have better luck with Senator Cornelius. (No effect) Choice 8 * Of course I'll help. (No effect) * Why would I get involved in this? (No effect) Choice 9 * Will you vote against Caesar? * Why did you come here? * What you would prefer to talk about? (+Reputation) Choice 10 * It is the most freedom a woman can have. (+Reputation) * We both must survive by pleasing men. (+Wiles) Choice 11 * The Senate still fears Caesar. (No effect) * He will face a reckoning. * His only concern should be caring for you. (❤ +Sabina) Choice 12 * Speak from the heart. * Choose my words carefully. (+Wiles) Choice 13 * Revolutionary. (+Reputation) * Cautionary. (+Reputation) Choice 14 * Me. * The poetry. (No effect) Choice 15 * Take Sabina home. (��16) * Learn to fight from Syphax. (��16) * Listen to Cassius's poetry. (��16) * Continue reading. You can choose all these scenes if you have enough diamonds. Diamond Choice 1 (Sabina) * Safer to side with the Senate. * Better when you are free of him. (❤ +Sabina) Diamond Choice 2 (Sabina) * Should not put yourself in danger for him. * Can count on my protection. (❤ +Sabina) Diamond Choice 2 (Sabina) * I would never hurt you. * How I am drawn to you. (❤ +Sabina) Escort Service- You walked Sabina home. Encore, Encore Now playing as Victus Choice 16 This is a timed choice. ''Option order is random.' * Wait for him to come at me. (No effect) * Attack from the side.⬅ Correct * Attack from the front. Choice 17 * Cannot wait to take on Rome's best. (No effect) * Am grateful for the opportunity. (No effect) * Don't care. All of Italia is Rome to me. (No effect) Choice 18 * No one important. (No effect) * The man who murdered my people. (No effect) * A dead man. Now playing as'' Arin'' Choice 19 * Rufus wanted to keep me a secret. (No effect) * I'm actually a surprise from a friend. (No effect) Choice 20 * Stab him. (No effect) * Offer him poisoned wine. * Tie him up and interrogate him. (No effect) Category:A Courtesan of Rome Category:Choices Walkthrough